Of Ruined Lives, Responsibilities, and Epic Romance
by Psyc0gurl0
Summary: The sequel to Of Bloodshed, Babies, and Epic LoVe. Veronica and Logan navigate parethood as juniors in high school. Meanwhile Veronica is asked by Weevil to clear his name since he's accused of murdering Lamb. Possibly M later on, but for now T. LoVe and MaDi. Set in Season 1.
1. Chapter 1: The First Day

**Title:** Of Ruined Lives, Responsibilities, and Epic Romance

**Summary**: The sequel to Of Bloodshed, Babies, and Epic Love. Veronica and Logan navigate their way through life with a new baby during their Junior year of high school. Meanwhile Lamb has been murdered and Weevil has been accused of committing it. Can Veronica help him before it's too late?

**Couples:** LoVe, MaDi, Wallace/OC, & Alicia/Keith

**Disclaimer:** No one belongs to me except baby Marsden and Wallace's love interest because he needs a love interest. As always if they belonged to me there would be more LoVe in the world.

**Author's Note:** Here is the sequel to Of Bloodshed, Babies, and Epic LoVe. It's my first original mystery, so we'll see how it goes. Hopefully well. This chapter is pretty much setting everything up, but we'll get on the road soon. This will take place during season 1 so if anyone has anything they want to see let me know! I hope you guys like it! Please review!

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1 The First Day**

Veronica was late. It was the first day of High School of their Junior year, but it wasn't going at all like how she wanted. Marsden had a check up that morning so she told Logan to go to school without her and she would be late.

After dropping the three month old off with Lynn she broke the speed limit trying to get to her first class on time. She made it to English fifteen minutes into the class period and slid into a back seat as Mrs. Pope began to lecture them on what they were going to learn that semester. As she talked Veronica took a minute to look around the room to see who was in her class this semester. She saw Duncan and Meg and a few other people she knew, but that was it. Mrs. Pope handed them their syllabi and then shortly after, the bell rang. As she gathered her books Veronica saw Meg come over to her a smile on her face.

"How was your summer?" Meg asked.

"Fine and yours?" Veronica asked leading her out to the hallway and to their next class.

"Good. I officially met Duncan's parents." Meg said quietly.

Veronica raised her eyebrows. "Oh? And how was that? Did the King and Queen of Darkness behave themselves?"

Meg shrugged, "they were ok, but there's a new guy transferring in. I met him over the summer too. His name is Troy Vandegraff." Meg said wiggling her eyebrows at her.

Veronica laughed, "and you're telling me this, why? I have my hands full with enough boys as is."

Just then one of her favorite men came saddling up beside her giving her a soft full kiss on the lips and wrapping an arm around her waist.

"And here's one now." She said curling into his side.

Meg looked at the both of them. "How's the baby?" she asked.

"Marsden is good. Growing and all that. He has his mother's appetite." Logan said smirking.

Veronica elbowed him in the side and they made a stop at her new locker so she could try out the combination and put some of her things down since she didn't get to earlier.

"How's uh Duncan?" Logan asked trying for casual.

Meg bit her lip. "He's…Duncan. He's still pretty catatonic, honestly. I think he's on Depression medication." Meg revealed.

Logan and Veronica exchanged a look not knowing what to say.

"Depression meds?" Logan asked being the first to recover. They had both known Duncan for a long time and neither one of them ever knew he had Depression, but considering the circumstances it wasn't all that surprising.

"Yeah, I only know because I accidentally found them." She said sheepishly.

Veronica nodded and opened her mouth to respond when the bell rang.

"It seems I'm going to be late to all my classes today." She mumbled closing her locker and looking down at her schedule to see what she had next.

"Chemistry." She read out loud making an icky face.

Logan smirked and kissed her, "I'll walk you." he volunteered.

She grinned and let him loop an arm around her shoulders before guiding her to the science wing.

"Such a gentlemen." She said to Meg who watched them with amused eyes.

As they walked Veronica took a moment to thing about the summer they had, had together. By any means it wasn't perfect, they were taking care of a newborn, but Logan had been extremely helpful and she wouldn't even know where she'd be without him. They had, had a nice summer until her birthday and her father got the call about Lamb.

So far no arrests had been made within the two weeks since the phone call, but she'd barely seen her father since and knew he was working overtime to figure out who killed his deputy sheriff. Logan had been supportive when she got moody about it too and always tried to distract her in different ways whether it was with the baby or deliciously physical ones. She was appreciative towards him and loved him all the more for it.

"How was the doctor's appointment?" he asked breaking her reverie.

"He's healthy and I'm healthy. We're both two healthy humans." She said coming to a stop at her Chemistry classroom.

"Good to hear." He said kissing her followed by untangling themselves from each other and making his way to his next class.

She watched him go for a minute before going into the classroom and looking around for a seat. She was just about to sit at one of the lab tables when the teacher told them there would be assigned alphabetical seating and who they sat with at the table would be their lab partner. Veronica breathed a sigh of relief with Mac came into the classroom. Naturally they were partnered together because of their last names.

"How've you been since your birthday? I'm sorry I haven't called or anything, but Dick took me on a trip to San Diego for a week and we just got back a few days ago." Mac rambled blushing deeply.

Veronica grinned, "and how are Mac and Dick the unlikely couple?"

"Good, better than good. We're awesome. He's even started to warm up to vegetarian foods." She said happily.

"And how was the trip?" Veronica whispered as the teacher began to start talking.

"Great we finally…finally did. It." She said quietly.

Veronica grinned, "That's awesome! Congrats." She said a little too loudly causing the teacher to glare at her.

Mac and Veronica exchanged looks and tried to pay attention for the rest of the period.

The rest of the morning went similarly to how her first two classes went. She went to each of them becoming more and more discouraged about Logan not being in any of them, until the period before lunch she had Journalism. She had been put into the Journalism class because Ms. James thought it would be a good idea and keep her out of trouble. Veronica didn't mind since she enjoyed taking pictures and then when she saw Logan sitting at one of the back computers she was for once thankful for Ms. James' suggestion. She took a seat in the computer beside Logan and grinned at him.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked in amazement.

"I wanted to be closer to you." she said snarkily.

"Really?"

"No. Ms. James put me in here. Thought it would keep me on the right path." She said rolling her eyes.

"Score one for Ms. James." Logan said grinning happily.

Ms. Dent began to talk to them about Journalism and the assignments for the week. Once she was done Veronica went up to her and asked her if she could take pictures. Ms. Dent readily agreed showing her one of the school camera, but Veronica being Veronica began to explain to her why she wanted to use her own. Before Ms. Dent could give her an assignment the bell rang for lunch and the couple made their way to the Quad. They easily found their table with Wallace and Mac already there.

"Hey." Wallace said grinning at them. He hugged Veronica and made some Bro-moves with Logan.

"How's the little guy?" Wallace asked curiously.

"The same. Still not sleeping through the night and terrorizing mommy and daddy." Veronica joked.

"That's probably not a bad thing. At least it keeps you two from giving him a sibling." Wallace joked.

Veronica glared at him and Logan chortled before getting up and grabbing the pizza he had ordered.

"Where's Georgia?" Veronica asked.

"We broke up." Wallace said quietly.

"I'm sorry." Veronica said sympathetically.

Wallace shrugged, "it's fine. I saw Lindsey Mathers giving me the eyes in English. I think I'll be ok."

Veronica smiled and looked over at Mac who was eating her veggie burger. "And where is your prince charming?"

Mac snorted and nodded to where Logan stood. "Grabbing his meat lovers pizza."

Veronica smiled at the disgusted tone in her voice. The three friends began to talk about their classes until Logan came and set the pizza down at their table followed by Dick who made sure to set it far away from Mac so she wouldn't make any noises about smelling the meat.

"So I was thinking of having a back to school party." Dick said through a mouthful of meat, bread, cheese, and sauce.

"Only 09ers, right?" Veronica asked skeptically.

"Well it would be on the beach. Kegs, girls, sand, ocean, dude, you know the works. What's not to love?" He said ignoring the glare from Mac at the mention of girls.

"I just mean maybe we could try inviting other people." Veronica said pointedly.

"Like who? The PCHers? That would be fun." Dick said sarcastically and then noticed something behind Veronica and Logan.

"Hey, Ronnie. You're dad's here." Dick said nodding his head in that direction.

Veronica looked behind her and saw her dad in full uniform with Sacks, Leo, and a few other officers walking across the quad. He noticed her staring and gave a subtle nod before continuing his way into the corner of outdoor area to where the PCHers sat.

"Oh no." she whispered watching as her dad stopped in front of Eli Navarro and began to talk to him. She saw Weevil glare at her dad and they began a heated argument. When it seemed like Weevil wasn't going to win her dad made a gesture and Sacks cuffed him leading him out of the quad. She noticed her dad studiously avoided looking at her on the way out of the school.

"What was that about?" Mac asked quietly.

Veronica shrugged and glanced at her boyfriend. "I have no idea." She said.

"If I had to guess though I'm thinking it has something to do with Lamb's death." She added quietly.

Logan frowned, "why would Weevil kill Lamb?" he asked.

Veronica sighed. "I don't know. How about because he's an asshat? What more of a reason do you need?"

Logan gave her a look and she rolled her eyes. "That was mean."

"Naw, dude, Lamb was a dick. He tried to arrest me once for mooning him." Dick said taking another piece of pizza.

"Why did you moon him?" Mac asked incredulously.

"Why wouldn't I moon him? Like I said he's a dick." Dick said scoffing.

"Do you think Weevil killed him?" Wallace asked looking over at Veronica.

Veronica debated the question and then shook her head. "Stealing, yes, murder, no."

"The guys in a gang." Logan pointed out.

"So? That doesn't make him a murderer. Maybe it doesn't have anything to even do with Lamb's death. Maybe it has to do with something else." She pointed out.

The others shrugged and went back to eating their pizza. Dick changed the subject back to his beach party and Veronica wondered if her dad was doing the right thing.

Lunch passed by too quickly for their liking after Weevil's arrest and then Veronica and Wallace made their way to History, Dick and Mac to Computer Lab, and Logan to Math.

After two more periods the end of the day was finally here and Veronica hurried back to the mansion so she could see how Marsden was doing. She hadn't been away from him for more than a few hours since he was born and by three o'clock she missed him terribly. She smiled when she saw that Logan had beat her there and took the baby from the nanny who Lynn had hired to watch him during the day.

Initially Veronica had been against it, but both Lynn and Logan were against him going to daycare so they got a nanny.

"You got here fast." She said stretching out beside Logan and tickling Marsden's little tummy. Marsden chortled and reached for her. She picked him up and cradled him to her chest.

"It's weird being away from him for so long." Logan mused watching them.

She nodded amazed at how easily he could read her thoughts. She bent down and pressed a soft kiss to Marsden's forehead and then leaned into Logan.

"I missed him too." She whispered enjoying the feel of being wrapped in the arms of one man she loved while the other rested in her own arms.

* * *

><p>Later that night after Marsden had been put down Veronica had crawled into bed beside Logan and was ready to drift off. Since they had a newborn sleep was very seldom and they both took it when they could.<p>

It felt like only minutes before there was a loud sound coming from the bedside table. It took her a minute to realize it was her cell phone buzzing and she grabbed it angrily ready to tell whomever it was to fuck off. She glanced over at Logan noting jealously how he could sleep through anything and then whipped the phone open.

"Who—"

"Veronica, it's me. I need your help."

(A/n: so what did you think? Next chapter will be more Weevil/V friendship and help, plus Keith, and of course LoVe and baby time! More soon!)


	2. Chapter 2: The New Kid

Author's Note: I apologize for the delay, but it's been a busy time of year, plus I was perfecting the mystery. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! Please let me know if you guys want to see anything in this story. It's season 1 stuff I didn't do in the first story. I will try and update as soon as possible, but school starts next week and I have 130 pages to read a week. Kill me. Anywho please review!

**Thank you to: sophiamommy, Dramamomma19, tigerlady1981, Selena91Lorena, viki, Nicolebct1, Sunkissu9, hansongirl14, Bondopoulos, MarshmallowMore, cainc3, AngelPete87, saderia, kerali, kmd0107, & Mirandaannw!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2 The New Kid**

"Do you want to start from the beginning?" Veronica asked hesitantly.

Weevil looked away across the jail cell as if he was seriously contemplating her question.

She sighed heavily and moved around in the uncomfortable jail chair her father had given her.

"Weevil, I've slept about four hours in the last three months and that's on a good day. My patience is thin, so tell me what you want me to do." She said annoyed.

Weevil had called her in the middle of the night and made her promise to come in first thing in the morning to help him. She had agreed partly to get him off the phone so she could go back to sleep, and partly because she didn't believe that he had killed Lamb.

So that morning she woke up a good hour early. She fed Marsden and had an early breakfast with Lynn. She then got dressed, kissed Logan, and told him she'd see him in class. Once she had her things together she made her way to the Sheriff's office with a coffee for her father. She talked with the policemen and got them to let her in to see Weevil. She felt very lucky to have a Sheriff for a father.

"How is the kid?" Weevil asked curiously.

Veronica let out a huff and moved to get up. "If you aren't going to tell me why you called asking for my help then I'm leaving. I have school, you know." She said irritably.

Weevil smirked and finally looked at her. "Fine. I'll start from the beginning."

"Ok. What happened?"

"I didn't do it." He said.

She rolled her eyes, "ok…but what else? What's your alibi? Why do they think you did? You gotta give me something, Weevil."

Weevil scowled and got off the cot. He began to pace the length of the cell. "I can't tell you where I was, but I can tell you I wasn't doing anything that involved that dipshit deputy." He said angrily.

Veronica winced, "insulting the dipshit deputy probably won't get you off murder charges, Weevil."

Weevil paused and rested against the bars. "Can't you look into it or something? You solved Lilly's murder. Plus you got that website up about helping people and shit. Well I'm a person and I want help, so help me."

"You gotta give me something to work with, Weevil. I can't just go off your word. Can't you start from that day? What were you doing?" she asked again.

Weevil sighed and ran a hand through his bald-head. "You wouldn't believe my alibi, but that day I was doing what I usually did. I did some stuff with the guys, hung out with Felix and Chardo. Chardo left the house in the afternoon and I watched the cousins. When my grandma came back I left and went out."

"And what did you do? Why do you think they think you killed Lamb? Did you even see him that day?" Veronica asked pensively.

"Lamb? Hell No! I hadn't seen him since a few days before when he took me in for shoplifting." Weevil said gritting his teeth.

"Where did you shoplift from?" she asked.

Weevil shrugged, "Sac-N-Pac. Where else? Your boy, Wallace was working." He added as an afterthought.

"Ok so you hadn't seen Lamb since he arrested you for shoplifting—"

"Yeah, but I wasn't even shoplifting. Lamb was just bored and saw me in there."

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"He was trying to make it look like I was shoplifting. He got all up in my face. When I snapped back at him he said I was going to regret it. When I left the store Lamb was outside and arrested me."

"Then what happened?"

"Took me back to the station and your dad made him let me go since I didn't do anything. It was a damn waste of a summer day." He said bitterly.

Veronica smirked, "and what about the day Lamb was killed? Was anything weird going on?"

Weevil shook his head, "it was just a normal day."

Veronica frowned and thought about it for a minute. "Ok, I have to go, but I'll be back."

"Wait!" Weevil said quickly.

She paused in getting her things together and looked at him curiously. "Yeah?"

"You're going to help me, right?" he asked.

She nodded, "yeah and I won't even charge you."

"Good." Weevil said and then smirked. "I've seen your house. You shouldn't charge anyone shit."

She shook her head, "it's not my house."

"Oh right, you're freeloading off the rich." Weevil taunted.

"Do you want me to help you? Cause you're really trying my patience." She snapped angrily.

Weevil chuckled and shrugged.

She scowled in response and turned on her heel to leave the cell. She went to say goodbye to her father and then hurried off to school.

If dealing with Weevil wasn't bad enough she was now late, again, for her first class and it was only the second day of school. She hurried to her locker to grab her things and then turned around to go to class when she ran into a hard body. Her papers and books fell to the floor and she quickly gathered them.

"I'm so sorry." The person said

Veronica waved them off without looking up at them. She grabbed her things and then ran off to class without a look back.

Her morning classes went along without much problem, until she got to journalism. She immediately went over to Logan sitting in the table in the middle of the room and dropped into the seat beside him.

"I hate today." She grumbled leaning over to kiss him tenderly on the lips.

"And what's so wrong with today? I got to sleep in." he said cheerfully.

She glared at him, "I could've slept in too if your son didn't need to be fed all the time."

"My day's tonight if it makes you feel better." He said leaning back in his chair and wrapping an arm around the back of her chair.

"It doesn't." she said pouting.

He smirked and leaned in again to kiss her before the final bell rang. Ms. Dent began to discuss their assignments and Logan drew little hearts on Veronica's jeans distracting her until the teacher called her name.

"Yes?" Veronica asked swatting Logan's hand away since she always had trouble concentrating when he was touching her.

"You'll be working with Duncan." Ms. Dent said waving at Duncan who was working at one of the corner computers.

Ms. Dent turned away to talk to a student and Veronica looked over at Duncan who was ignoring them just like he'd been doing since Aaron had went to jail.

Veronica looked over at Logan who frowned.

"Um…Ms. Dent…" Veronica began, but was cut off by Logan's hand on her arm.

"It's fine." he said quietly so no one else would hear them.

"Are you sure?" she asked cautiously.

He nodded, "yeah."

"What's wrong Veronica?" Ms. Dent asked coming over to them.

"Oh um…what's the article?" she asked glancing over at Logan trying to gauge his reaction. He had looked down and began working on his own article.

"Let me introduce you to Duncan and then I'll tell you." She said gesturing to Duncan who had finally looked up. Veronica reluctantly walked over with Ms. Dent and she began to tell them about the surfing story they would be working on. They made plans to meet after school and to drive over to the beach to do the surfing story together. Ms. Dent had suggested they car pool for environmental reasons and Duncan said 'ok' before she could object.

Once the article was settled the bell rang. Logan and Veronica walked hand in hand to the quad for lunch when a blonde haired guy with bright blue eyes stopped them.

"Hi, I'm Troy." The guy said smiling at them.

Logan narrowed his eyes at him. "Do you want a treat, Troy? Get out of the way." He said in annoyance.

Troy laughed and looked down at Veronica. "You dropped this earlier." He said handing her a notebook.

She frowned and took it from him. "Thanks."

"Why do you have her stuff?" Logan asked suspiciously.

Troy laughed and smiled at them. "She ran into me earlier. I've been trying to track you down all day." He said ignoring Logan's glare.

"Thanks." Veronica said again pulling on Logan's arm. "Feed me." She said moving closer to Logan so she could pull him out the door and to their table with their friends.

Logan smirked and wrapped an arm around her shoulders to pull her closer. "You act as if I starve you." he said kissing her on the top of her head. Both of them pushed past Troy not noticing him watching them with curious eyes.

"Sometimes I think you do. What was up with dinner last night? Salad, Logan? Trying to tell me something." She joked sitting down at their usual table for lunch.

Logan chuckled taking advantage of their opportunity to be alone. He kissed her softly on the lips enjoying the little flicks of her tongue across the seam of his mouth. He opened himself to her and their soft kisses quickly became an intense make out session.

"And that, Mackie is how they have a baby at 16." Dick said setting a bag of sushi and burgers on the table.

Veronica and Logan untangled themselves from each other and grabbed one of the bags.

"Where's Wallace?" Veronica asked needing to talk to him about what Weevil had said earlier.

"Eating with his team." Mac said nodding over at the Jock area of the quad.

Veronica nodded and made a mental note to talk to him later. Lunch was much quieter than it had been the day before. Once it was done Logan walked her to class and the day passed quickly. After school she reluctantly made her way to Duncan's car already not looking forward to the prospect of driving with him for longer than a few minutes. As she made her way to the parking lot Logan came up behind her making sure to drop a kiss onto her lips.

"I wish I didn't have to go." She said pouting at him as he walked backwards to his car.

He smirked at her and then winked. "Don't forget to duck and roll when you jump from the car." He called to her making his way to the yellow X-terra. She saw Dick standing beside it and smirked watching their interaction, which was Dick asking for a ride since Big Dick took his car away and Logan telling him he had to go straight home to watch his son.

She stopped by her car to drop some of her books off and then she slowly made her way to Duncan's. He was standing talking with the new kid, Troy.

"Hey it's you." Troy said smiling happily at her.

She glared at him noticing how his eyes moved up and down her body.

"And it's you." she said rolling her eyes and looking at Duncan impatiently.

"Are we going to the beach or what?" she asked blatantly ignoring Troy.

"Sure." Duncan said nodding and saying goodbye to Troy before getting into the car.

Veronica followed and they made their way to the beach. Veronica seriously thought over Logan's words debating if maybe it would be a good idea to duck and roll from the car rather than take the awkward situation she was in. She just hoped that they got the pictures they needed so they could go home quickly.

* * *

><p>On their way back home that night after they had gotten Bodie Chang's pictures and interview a cop pulled up behind them. The lights went on almost immediately and the cop pulled them over.<p>

"What did you do?" Veronica asked in annoyance at the delay of getting home to her son and Logan.

"Nothing." Duncan snapped back.

The cop came to the window and asked for license and registration. Duncan handed them over and the cop proceeded to tell them that the car was impounded because of a speeding ticket. He told them to call someone to come get them. Duncan called his father and Veronica called Logan knowing her own father was working around the clock on the Lamb case. Logan arrived first.

"Bobcat, are you ok?" Logan asked worriedly getting out of his yellow banana and hurrying to her.

Veronica nodded and let him wrap her in his arms needing the comfort that he always provided. Veronica noticed Duncan's eyes on them and she debated saying something to him, but they moment passed as soon as Jake Kane's car showed up.

"What happened?" Jake Kane asked as he parked the car and jogged to the scene.

" Lilly had some speeding tickets." Duncan said bitterly glaring at Logan who was wrapped around Veronica.

Jake stood there for a minute looking between the two ex-friends and then put an arm around Duncan.

"Come on, son, you'll see them in court." He said quietly and led Duncan to his car.

Veronica and Logan shared a look neither of them needing to say what they felt, since they could see it in each other's eyes. Even after a year of Lilly being gone it still touched all of their lives. Veronica was beginning to think that Duncan was never going to forgive Logan for having Aaron as a father and she was never going to forgive Duncan for treating her boyfriend like a pariah when he didn't deserve it. She just wished that the end of the Aaron Echolls trial was here and he was put behind bars forever, but she knew they still had a ways to go before their lives would go back to normal, if they ever did.

(A/n: So what did you think? Next up there will be family time and LoVe!)


End file.
